Take Two
by PyramidCalyx
Summary: One-shot, Bensidy, set during "Rhodium Nights". Brian & Olivia have a private meeting in the interrogation room. M for smut.


A/N: This one's for Ashley.

**Take Two**

She couldn't deny the spark upon seeing him again. Thirteen years had passed and she couldn't stop herself from feeling attracted to the sexy, unshaven, raspy-voiced undercover detective whose pale eyes had practically undressed her the moment she waltzed into the room. A zap of electricity travelled from her head to her toes, and she instantly felt the shift within her body from jaded and frosty toward the opposite sex to suddenly wanting to strip off her clothing and fuck him senseless. Arousal coursed through her veins and she momentarily struggled to keep herself collected during the interrogation.

"Is Cassidy still in custody?" she casually twirled her pen, ignoring the quick pounding of her heart. "Yes, something came up and we have a few more questions for him before he's released … Yeah … That would be great, thanks."

Olivia smirked as she hung up the phone. The precinct was deserted save for a few uni's on night shift. She had gone home and returned, diligently finishing paperwork until the coast was clear. Now she sat, tapping one foot nervously as she waited for Brian to be escorted from lock-up.

"What the hell, Detective? You're ruining my beauty sleep."

"Thanks, I'll take it from here," Olivia roughly grabbed Brian's elbow and pushed him toward the interrogation rooms. He gruffly complained the whole way, staying in character until she shut the door of the interrogation room.

"No eyes and ears in here?"

"Nope. Just us," Olivia answered, uncuffing his wrists.

Brian smirked, gazing hungrily at her body. Time had been good to her; from the sexy curves of her body to the shine of her silky hair. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"So, what did you wanna ask me?" he stood leaning against the table, arms crossed.

Olivia bit her lower lip and smiled. "Actually, I'd rather do no talking at all."

His pupils dilated and he was on her in an instant. Olivia gasped, her fingers tangling in his hair as his lips attacked hers. His hands squeezed her ass and she moaned into his mouth. She could feel his hardened length through his jeans.

"Clothing … need you naked … fuck, Liv," he grunted, starting to work on her pants.

Olivia smirked, licking his lips and loving the way he moaned. _I've still got it_, she thought. She remembered that the last, and only, time they had been intimate, although alcohol-induced, had been incredible. The cute, baby-faced detective had worshipped her body all night long. And she had been a complete bitch to him thereafter. The memory made her pause; guilt crept into her heart, chilling her soul. _What if I was wrong to shut him out?_

"You okay, Liv?" Brian whispered, feeling her body tense.

She looked up into his worried eyes, taken aback by the genuine concern that mingled with primal lust. She stroked his cheek, feeling the coarse stubble graze her skin. She smiled and nodded, kissing him hard. He groaned, pushing the edge of her shirt up so he could feel the smooth skin of abdomen and hips. In return, she tugged his shirt out of his pants and he pulled it over his head. Their lips met again, tongues battling, desperate and forceful. Her fingers danced across his muscular chest and she felt the familiar throb of desire between her legs. He nipped her earlobe with his teeth, his breath hot in her ear. She shivered and he gave her a self-satisfied smirk. She threw off her shirt as he pushed her pants over her hips.

"My god, Olivia," Brian murmured, staring at her body. "You're so fucking gorgeous."

Olivia's cheeks flushed crimson. She wasn't used to compliments, and as she had gotten older, she felt more self-conscious of her appearance. The only time in recent history that she let her guard slip was with David Haden; they had a handful of weeks in secret bliss, but in the end she was left, hurt and alone. Something about Brian made her think that if she let him in, maybe he would stick around. At least, if he wasn't undercover.

"Bri…"

He smiled down at her, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. As the lacy material fell away from her body, his eyes widened and he licked his lips. Her heart sped up and she closed her eyes, moaning, as his mouth descended onto her breast, tongue flicking her hardened nipple. She opened her eyes to watch him slowly kiss down to her navel. He knelt in front of her, kneading her ass with his hands, and gently ran his tongue under the top of her panties.

"Brian…" she whimpered, her core throbbing. "Mmm … fuck me, Bri!"

His eyes flicked back up to her and he gave her a sly grin. Her panties were roughly pulled down her legs and he stood, quickly dropping his jeans and boxers. Olivia eyed his naked body with raw desire. His long, thick cock was fully erect, and appeared even bigger than she remembered. He chuckled, his hands pulling her tightly against his body. He pushed his hips into her and she moaned.

"First, I want to taste you," he growled, eliciting a loud whimper from her. "And I want to feel your hot mouth on my dick."

Olivia nearly exploded right there, and she placed her hands on his chest, pushing him into the table. He slid himself onto the table and she climbed on top of him. He guided her drenched pussy over his mouth as her tongue wrapped around the head of his cock. They both moaned, mouths full of each other. Brian's tongue licked her delicate pink folds, dipping into her tight center and swirling around. She gave a muffled grunt, grasping his shaft with one hand and swallowing his cock.

The interrogation room table began to rock gently as Olivia sucked and deep-throated Brian's impressive length. One hand cupped his balls while her other pumped his shaft. He groaned against her pussy, his hands digging into her ass, holding her against his mouth. He tongue-fucked her repeatedly, drinking her sweet fluids. He felt his dick begin to tense, but wanted to hold off until she came. His tongue pressed against her clit and she trembled above him. He smirked and kept going, sucking and biting at the swollen nub until she let go of his cock and screamed his name. Her entire body was tense as her inner muscles contracted, her vision clouded by the immense pleasure coursing through her body. He gave her a few more licks, then sat up, gently pushing her off of him.

"Bend over."

She stood, legs still shaking from her orgasm. The table was heated from Brian's body, and she let him press her torso against it. He pushed her legs wide apart, and she felt his cock rubbing against her ass.

"Fuck me, Bri! Fuck me hard!"

He growled, roughly pushing his dick into her tightness, getting deep inside of her. She cried out and gripped the opposite edge of the table. He pulled out and quickly re-entered her wet pussy, starting an even rhythm of thrusts. The table loudly rocked as he fucked her, their skin slapping together with each thrust. She felt him wrap one arm under her, playing with her still-sensitive clit.

"Bri…" she moaned, trying to move away from his fingers.

"I want to feel you come around my cock, baby," he breathed into her ear, the pads of his fingers rubbing her into a frenzy.

"Oh my god…" she whimpered, closing her eyes as her body began to shake.

"That's it, Liv," he said, his voice low and sexy. "Come for me, baby. I want that hot, tight pussy to come around my big cock."

_Oh fuck, he feels even better than I remember_, she thought, her eyes closing as the heat skyrocketed through her body.

"Fuck, Brian!" she screamed, her muscles gripping his dick like a vice.

"Jesus, Liv," he grunted, pounding his hips into her, his cock beginning to tense. He moaned her name as his load filled her core, an explosion of warmth that made her gasp.

Brian pulled out and helped her to stand, his arms wrapped around her middle, his lips kissing her neck. She sighed, turning around and holding his face between her hands. He smiled down at her.

"Brian, that was … that was the best sex I've had in a very long time."

He grinned. "You mean, since our night thirteen years ago, right?"

She smiled shyly at him. "Might be," she said, starting to feel guilty once more. "I'm sorry I-"

"Shh, it's okay, Liv," he silenced her with a finger against her lips. "It wasn't the right time."

"But, is it now?" she asked, suddenly feeling anxious and dreading the answer. "Everything is so messed up. I mean, you're undercover, supposedly arrested by my squad, you're working for a pimp, surrounded by prostitutes-"

"Hey," he said sternly. "Who I am undercover isn't me. Liv, I know the timing sucks, but do you have any idea how long I've waited, just hoping to see you again?"

Her eyes began to water, and she cursed the uncharacteristic rush of emotion. She used to be a long stronger, used to fight off her feelings with him. But his eyes held their own shimmer, his brow furrowed into a worried, desperate frown, and she caught a glimpse of the boyish SVU detective that made every effort to try to impress her all those years ago. He was adorable; he was sweet; he was fucking sexy as hell.

"I … I don't know what to say," she finally whispered. "I…"

"It's okay," he kissed her lips softly, his eyes still open, watching her reaction. "Now's not the time to worry about figuring things out. We are naked in an interrogation room, you know."

Her lips curled into a grin. "That we just had mind-blowing orgasms in."

He chuckled, kissing her again, his tongue teasing hers. She held onto his neck, feeling every concern, every question, every thought vanish from her mind. All she wanted was to feel him close to her, his strong hands holding her to him, his breath against her skin.

"We'll figure something out," he said quietly, their foreheads resting against each other.

Olivia bit her lower lip. "Promise?"

Brian caressed her lower back, smiling. "Promise. It doesn't matter how much time has gone by, I'd still do anything for you, Liv," he swallowed. "If you'd give me a chance."

Her eyes were misty as she pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. "I will."


End file.
